Misunderstandings
by Kankoo
Summary: England doesn't now if hes in love with America or not. Everyone always ask that same question. "Are you in love with America?" Is he?


Title: Misunderstandings….

Pairing: America/ England, Japan/China, Canada/France, Germany/Italy, Etc.

Characters: America, England, France, Japan, China, Etc.

Rating: K+/ PG

I do not own Hetalia Sadly..

Japan and I were playing video games. Then the question came up. The question that changed my life. "Hey America." " Hmm? " Are you in love with um England by any chance?" " WHAT?" "Why would you ask that question!" I said blushing. "Well you always talk about him and hangout with him." " I'm sorry for asking such a weird question." " Nah it's okay."

Me and France were drinking a few cups of beer. Thank god I'm not drunk I thought . "Hey England" "Hmm?" Then the question was asked. The question that changed my life. " By any chance are you in love with America?" " WHAT? Bloody hell NO!" "Why in the bloody hell did you ask that question?" " Just wondering."

"I'm home!" "Welcome back America." "Hey Bro" My brother is named Matthew. But we call him Canada. "How was your day?" "Fine I guess" " What's bothering you America?" " Well Nothing really, its just that lol your going to laugh, Japan asked me if I'm in love with England" " Well aren't you?" " I don't know…" " Well I have to go." "Where are you going?" "Cuba asked me to visit him so I am" "Well have a good day in Cuba." " Thanks bye America!" " Bye Canada." When Canada left I thought for a bit. Am I in love with England? No. He doesn't love me anyways.

"I'm home" " Welcome home big brother!" I have a little brother, his name is Peter but we call him Sealand" " How was your day?" "Fine I guess." "What's bothering you big brother?" " Oh it's just that bloody France asked me a stupid question." "Which is?" " He asked me if I'm in love with America" "Funny right?" " But, aren't you big brother?" " You now Sealand I really don't know" Am I in love with America? " Well I'll be making dinner okay big brother?" " Oh sure sounds good thanks Sealand." " Anything for my big brother!" I thought for a bit. Am I in love with America? No. He doesn't love me anyways.

When it was time for the meeting I sat next to France. Which made me nervous of what he asked last night. "hoe, hoe, hoe, hoe hello England" " What do you want frog?" " I know your secret." How did he know? Was he a stalker or something? I did see him stalk Austria and toke pictures of him. " Don't tell anyone ok!" "Hoe, hoe, hoe ,hoe, sure, sure whatever you say." I didn't know how he found out my feelings for America and I was going to find out! After the meeting I took France into a closet and started to yell" " How in the bloody hell did you find out about my secret." " It's obvious, it's _amor!_" "Ugh whatever." When I came home I saw a note on the door. _" I'll won't be home for a few days I'm_ _going sailing. Good luck with America_ _ . From, Sealand._ That Sealand had to leave today! Today was Americas birthday. Out of all days why today Peter? That was the first time in years I ever called Sealand by his real name. I was mad I guess. Then the phone rang….

"H-hello?" " Hey dude wanna go to my bday party?" "Why should I come you do hate me" "No I don't just come please everyone is coming!" " Uh sure whatever" "Yay! See you at 5:00 then." F-five! That was almost a hour! He had to tell me sooner to get my suit ready. "Well bye" When I hanged up I thought a bit. Okay, then I won't wear a suit. A T-shirt and a pair of pants will work right? When I made it to his house I ranged the doorbell. There at the door was France. "Hello! England." " Bloody Git" When I came in, everyone was talking and drinking. I promised myself I wouldn't drink so I didn't take any beer. I just sat there and stared at everyone. Drinking and laughing. Then I thought for a bit. Where's America? Well I didn't really care. Then China sat next to me. "England aru!" "Hi China." "What's the matter aru?" " You would be drinking by now aru!" "I don't want anything right now." "I promised myself I wouldn't drink anymore" "Well ok aru." But China wasn't drinking too. I never even saw him drink. Then there it was I saw China kissing Japan. They were drunk alright.

Where was America? Then I saw him. He wasn't drunk well I thought he wasn't. " Yo England!" "What?" "What's wrong aren't you having fun?" "Not much." "Well I have to go America." "Where you going?" " Library" "Really? Library?" "Yup well bye" When I left I felt bad. Why did I leave? Well I was surrounded by drunk guys. "England!" "Hmmm?" It was Canada. "Hi Canada" "Can I ask you something England" "Yes?" "Are you in love with my brother?" " Why do people always asked that bloody question!" " I am NOT and will never be in love with that bloody git!" "Oh sorry for asking" "Its ok" But I was in love with America I loved that git so much. His Big blue eyes, that funny grin. I was in love with America. I didn't even know why. "Well bye Canada" "Bye." When I arrived at my house I started to study for a test I have in school. Tomorrow was Monday and it was time for school. The hard part was that America was in my Science class and Math.

When I woke up this morning it was 6:30. I was getting ready for school. When I got there I saw America riding his bike. "Hey England!" "What?" Then Japan came in with China and France. I saw China holding Japans arm. So they were probably together. "Hoe, hoe, hoe, hoe, hoe the two lovers are here. "Shut up you frog!" I said Blushing. Then Canada came in. "England?" "Hmm?" "Come" Canada grab my hand and took me to the bathroom. "What do you want Canada? Then he went in closer. "Wh-what are you doing?" Then he whispered something in my ear. Something that shocked me.

-That's the end of Chapter one. Please review. It's my first fan Fiction. Well I'm new! Thanks everyone. Chapter two, coming soon! Misunderstandings, Chapter two: The Date.

'


End file.
